Selphie and Rinoa's Amazing Adventure
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: Hey! This is a fic I've started with a new author bluebunny. Selphie and Rinoa are going to take a trip around the world.


Disclaimer: Okay peeps, we don't own anything here. All that Final Fantasy stuff belongs to Square.  
  
A/N: Hey peeps! I did this fic with my friend bluebunny. In this fic all the characters kind of represent us or people we know, so that explains the reason they are out of character at any point in the story, but most of the time they are in character. I happen to be like Selphie and bluebunny is like Rinoa. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
Selphie: Before we get the fic started we'd like to explain why Quistis isn't coming with us. The reason is she's a spoiled, bossy-  
  
Rinoa: Bitch! And we killed her!  
  
Selphie: Actually we just left her.  
  
Rinoa: But we're going to kill her! Kill Quistis.  
  
Selphie stabs Rinoa with a hypodermic needle. Rinoa calms down.  
  
Selphie: Anywayz, let's get to the fic!  
  
  
  
  
It's a sunny day at Balamb Garden. Selphie and Rinoa are preparing for a trip around the world. Squall stands near the blue garden car staring off into space trying to be cool. Zell stands nearby gawking at the hotdog he finally got. Selphie and Rinoa, deep in conversation, walk into Squall knocking him over causing his gunblade to go off which shoots Zell's hotdog right out of his hands. Zell falls to the ground on his knees.  
  
Zell: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Zell punches the ground causing the whole garden to shake. Zell gets up and looks around sheepishly,. He gives Selphie a quick kiss, hops on his T-board, and zooms away to escape the oncoming swarm of garden faculty members.  
  
Selphie:(drools) Zzeell...  
  
Rinoa: Oh Hyne, we must leave now! Selphie come on!  
  
During the confusion Squall has gotten up and has begun to stare off again.  
  
Rinoa: Bye Squall. I love you. Are you crying? Aww that's sooo sweet. Is it because I'm-  
  
Squall: No, why would I cry about that. I'm glad you're going.  
  
Rinoa: Whatever.  
  
Squall: I'm just upset because you're gonna be gone for awhile and I have needs. What am I gonna do on all those lonely nights, especially since you locked up all my magazines.  
  
Rinoa:(Slaps Squall) Not in front of Selphie and the others!  
  
Squall and Rinoa say their goodbyes (very intimate goodbyes).  
  
Selphie: Bye Monkey-boy.  
  
Just as Rinoa and Selphie start to the car Irvine runs up.  
  
Irvine: Wait! I love you Sefie! Don't leave me!  
  
Selphie:(Rolls up window) Did you hear something? (Sticks one of those Garfield dolls with the suction cups on its feet where Irvine's head was)  
  
Meanwhile in her dorm room Quistis (dum, dum, duuuuum) smiles evilly as she sees the two heroines drive off.  
  
Quistis: He's all mine!  
  
Back in the car...  
  
Rinoa: Man, Squall and I have a lot of memories in this car! One time we-  
  
Selphie: I don't care! Don't tell me! (Tries really hard not to touch any part of the car)  
  
Rinoa: Well, you should hear what we did in YOUR bed!  
  
Selphie begins to steadily bang her head against the dash board.  
  
Rinoa: Well you see firs-  
  
Selphie: SHUT UP!!  
  
Rinoa: Anyway, Squall gave me this CD for the road. Let's see... For My Hoes...We be's Ballin'...F**k All Yall Haters...Selphie roll down that window.  
  
Selphie: Sure (rolls down window) Wh-  
  
The CD flies past Selphie's head.  
  
Selphie: Oooo shiny!  
  
Rinoa: More like ooooo crappy! Speaking of crappy you know your music is whiny.  
  
Selphie: That's mean! (tears begin to well up)  
  
Rinoa:(trying to keep Selphie from crying) Look it's the sun!  
  
Selphie: Ooooh pretty!(Looks at the sun) O! Owww that hurts!(looks again) Oww!(continues to do this for a few minutes, then looks at Rinoa) Ha ha! You have a purple dot on your face!  
  
Rinoa:(Rolls eyes)  
  
A few minutes pass in silence.  
  
Rinoa: Zell's such a gay-ass chicken wuss!  
  
Selphie: Noo! I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!  
  
Selphie jabs Rinoa in the side with her nunchuka causing her to swerve. The car hits the grass and spins several times and stops with a tree an inch away from Selphie's door.  
  
Selphie: Phew! That was close.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa begin to giggle nervously. Then out of the middle of the clear blue sky lightening strikes the tree causing a branch to fall onto the back of the car.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Announcer Type Voice: Will our heroines ever make it to Balamb?  
  
BB & BK: We hope so!  
  
Zell runs up.  
  
Zell: Can you get me a Whopper and large fries?  
  
BB: Yeah, and can I get one of those crowns?  
  
BK: No damnit! It's Black Knight not Burger King! Morons!  
  
ATV: Will Squall be faithful to Rinoa?  
  
BB: That's not even an option!  
  
ATV: Will Selphie ever get more than a quick kiss?  
  
BK: What's with all the damn questions!?  
  
ATV: Will Quistis ever separate from the picture she took of Squall in his boxers?  
  
Quistis: Picture? What picture? There's no picture! I swear! It was a misunderstanding! Squall who? (runs off in fear for her life)  
  
BB: Just wait till I get ahold of her!  
  
BK holds back an angry BB foaming at the mouth.  
  
ATV: Will Mtv ever play good videos?  
  
BB/BK: They play videos? (Stare in amazement)  
  
ATV: Will-  
  
Suddenly BB hits ATV from behind and BK kicks him in the side repeatedly.  
  
BB: Okay, I think that's enough BK.  
  
BK: Take that you annoying evil, evil man!  
  
BB pulls BK away.  
  
BK: But, but...  
  
BB: Savve it for the next chapter!  
  
Evil Voice: Yes, there will be another chapter like it or not! Mwahahahahaha! 


End file.
